vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demiurge (11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo)
Summary Demiurge was the manifestation of Kukuri's soul, that gained it's own consciousness after combining with the countless souls in the Eye of Aeon, becoming their ideas and dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Demiurge Origin: 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Age: Inapplicable Gender: Inapplicable, appears female Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Flight, Reality Warping (Can manipulate reality), Precognition (Can see all the infinite possibilities that exist for the future), Telepathy, Life and Death Manipulation (Has control over the cycle of life itself, allowing her to give or take life), Non-Corporeal (Superior to Kukuri who lost her existence within the world, and became an existence that cannot be known by men, and an observer to reality. Exists as the ideas and dreams of the countless souls in the Eye of Aeon), Creation (Can create anything from nothingness), Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; Superior to Kukuri who was Kakeru's sister in another reality, who after learning of Kakeru's death rewrote reality to bring him back to life and erase the orphanage which caused his death. This essentially created a new reality in which Kukuri was no longer Kakeru's sister, but an older version of herself was Kakeru's sister, that older version of herself committed suicide. Kukuri was able to remember all these events. Exists outside of time as an observer to all of time), Memory Manipulation (Can manipulate memories with Phantasmagoria, and superior to Kukuri who erased all traces of existence from everyone's memories upon becoming God), Fate Manipulation (Can decide what the future should be from among the infinite possibilities), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Demiurge is Lieselotte Werckmeister, who can regenerate from her mind, body, soul and spirit being destroyed), Existence Erasure (Far weaker characters like Lieselotte could obliterate Ether, the component that forms all life, containing the mind, body, soul and spirit. Demiurge is an abstract who is Lieselotte as such, Demiurge has all her abilities), Time Manipulation (Superior to Kukuri who erased pasts that involved wars, and ruined cities and nations, repairing the fabric of time. Demiurge can also see all of time and direct it however she wishes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Illusions (The Eye of Aeon allows the user to resist abilities of these sorts, as Kakeru was able to use it to break out of Lieselotte's Phantasmagoria), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Can understand everything about a person), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Demiurge is Tachibana Kukuri, Kakeru Satsuki, Yuka Minase, Misuzu Kusakabe, Yukiko Hirohara, Takahisa Tajima, Lieselotte Werckmeister, and Misao Kusakabe. And exists as the ideas and dreams of the countless souls that exist within the Eye of Aeon), Power Nullification (With Phantasmagoria Lieselotte could negate the abilities of her opponents, though it negated only basic abilities like energy manipulation), Instinctive Reaction, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate entire cities of people's minds with Phantasmagoria), Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid), Attack Reflection, Necromancy, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Superior to Tachibana Kukuri as Demiurge is literally an abstract who is Tachibana along with the billions of souls in the Eye of Aeon) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Tachibana Kukuri) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Demiurge has the combined experience and skill of billions of people, can understand everything about a person, and see all of time, past, present, and the infinite possibilities for the future) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Right Hand of Demiurge: An ability which allows Demurge to create anything from nothingness, and fundamentally alter and restructure the entire cosmos. * Left Hand of Demiurge: An ability which gives Demurge control over the cycle of life itself, allowing Demiurge to give or take life. * Eye of Demiurge: An ability which allows Demurge to not only understand a person and their ideologies in their entirety, but also see into their past, and see all of time unconstrained by eye contact. * Eye of Aeon: A golden eye which has existed since the start of man. The eye contains the souls, experience and skills of billions of people throughout time, and allows the user to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur in the future, the eye can make it happen. *'Phantasmagoria:' An ability which can negate the abilities of Demiurge's opponents, and also create illusions encompassing entire cities. The ability can also manipulate the memories of the people in Demiurge's illusions, and also manipulate their minds, and feelings. *'Omnium Principia:' An ability which obliterates Ether, the component that forms all life, containing the mind, body and spirit. Others Notable Victories: Cronus (Saint Seiya) Cronus's Profile (Both were 2-A, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Supreme Beings Category:Genderless Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings